Tsukune X Various Crossover Female
by Gamernerd6
Summary: It's just like the title said, Tsukune Aono getting paired with any woman from any type of crossover i can think of. Video games, comics and anime anything goes. Tis is rated M for a reason so expect adult themes such as sex, violence, swearing, ETC. hope you enjoy.
1. Tsukune X Tohru

Tsukune had just gotten home from his job as a factory forklift operator and wanted nothing more than to get some food in his empty stomach. Luckily for him he could smell the aroma of pork and steamed rice that was made right on time as usual. The young man was greeted by a very bubbly and excited maid, named Tohru. Tsukune smiled at his maids attitude and b;lushed as he couldn't help but notice her huge breasts jiggle as she jumped up and down. Tsukune cleared his throat. "So Tohru what's for dinner?" he asked.

Tohru gestured to the food as though she were showing off a car at a game show. "Fried rice, Pork slices wrapped in seaweed." She stated proudly. Tohru took great pride in being the, self-proclaimed, greatest maid ever. "Now that you're back from work and your day off is tomorrow relax and let me do everything my loving master!"

"Thanks Tohru, but try not to go overboard like usual." Tsukune said. He ate his dinner alongside Tohru. He sometimes still had a hard time believing that Torhu was his maid AND A DRAGON, yup a bonafide flying and fire breathing lizard. Tsukune had saved her life when he came across her during one of his mountain biking exercises. One giant sword removed and a promise later and boom he had a dragon maid. She was the sweetest person he knew, though a bit overprotective and smothering at times.

Tohru was just finishing up the dishes and putting away the leftovers for later. She was grateful to Tsukune Aono for letting her stay here with him. She owed him her life and was more than happy to give the young twenty year old everything she had to offer. She began to drool a bit as she anticipated "bed time" as it was already close to ten in the afternoon. The dragon looked over at the living room to see Tsukune was beginning to yawn a bit not paying the tv much attention anymore. She walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder. Tsukune looked behind him to see Tohru's huge grin on her face. "Think it's time for bed Master Aono." Tohru told him.

Ten minutes later in the bedroom both master and maid were buck naked, groaning and sweating. Tohru was on top of tsukune bouncing up and down on his cock all the while tsukune was holding onto her hips as he thrust upward. Both the human and the dragon had a smile on their face, Tsukune loved seeing Tohru's enormous breasts bounce up and down as she rode him and Tohru loved the feeling of Tsukune's dick hit the entrance to her womb as she slammed her ass down onto his pelvis.

"Oh Tohru! You never get any looser down there… FUCK!" Tsukune groaned.

"I live only to serve and please you Tsukune." Tohru told him. She kept going with her rhythm for around thirty minutes before she felt a knot in her stomach begin to form. "Master Aono!"

Tsukune knew they were both close to finishing so he picked up the pace. "I know Tohru I'm gonna cum too."

Tohru felt his cock twitching inside of her pussy. "Tsukune I can't wait any longer." She said. She gripped her hair hard and made a whining noise as she felt herself about to finish and hearing Tsukune grunt and pant she knew he was just about to cum as well. "Oh FUCK ME! CUM IN ME TSUKUNE!" the dragon yelled.

"Alright Tohru, here comes your reward for being such a good maid!" Tsukune told her. He went balls deep and stayed there for a few moments groaning and letting his seed fill her womb up. "Tohru your the best woman a guy could ask for."

Tohru giggled. "Thank you master, your praise fills me with such joy." Tohru stated. She collapsed onto Tsukune and let her head rest on his chest. She would only rest for a bit, since neither of them were ever satisfied with just one round a night.

"Tohru, you made sure to put the contraceptive spell on right?" Tsukune asked.

"Of course." Tohru said, though she was lying. Tohru and Tsukune had been together for a year now and it the chaos dragon was tired of waiting for Tsukune to want a baby and once Mrs. Aono and her had met around a month ago the elder woman gave Tohru her approval. She also made sure to let Tohru know that she was tired of waiting for grandchildren. Thanks to that little talk they had Tohru decided to get a fertility potion from Lucoa and opted for that instead of the birth control spell.

"Tohru I love you so much." Tsukune told her.

"I love you too Tsukune." Tohru told him back. She gave him a kiss on the lips. "Hey Tsukune?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever wanted to move to a bigger place?" Tohru asked.

"What, why'd you ask that all of a sudden?" Tsukune asked confused.

"No reason, by the way I've been meaning to ask…if you, hypothetically, had a kid… what gender would you prefer?" Tohru asked.

"Well doesn't matter to me.. why do you ask?" Tsukune looked over and saw that Tohru had grabbed the phone next to her side of the bed and began dialing. "Who are you-" Tsukune didn't finish his sentence because whoever Tohru was calling picked up.

"All done Mrs. Aono… thanks kasumi, your right-" Tohru looked at Tsukune with a smug grin. "I'm sure motherhood will suit me fine."

**Author's Note: This one was short but I just wanted to get one out quick so I can see whether you all liked this or not.**


	2. Tsukune X Malty Melromarc (RoSH)

**Anime: Rising of the Shield Hero**

Tsukune Aono, a painfully average individual. Grades below average, athletics average and attractiveness average. With all his traits he had the makings of a background character in an anime, yet here he was in the country of Melromarc with a shield attached to his arm. Given the task of defending Melromarc alongside three other heroes of varying abilities and personalities, Tsukune kept questioning why the world chose a twenty year old college drop out to become some great hero but he certainly wasn't complaining about it right now.

"Malty. MALTY!" Tsukune groaned.

"Faster Tsukune!" demanded the redhead.

Malty S Melromarc, eldest daughter of the royal family and princess second in line to the throne. She had promised her father and herself she'd ruin the Shield heroes life, but instead she was busy gripping the bed sheets, biting her lip and whimpering as said shield hero was behind her entering and exiting her love tunnel. If someone had told Malty a few months ago that she'd become the shield heroes woman she'd probably have them locked up for being insane and executed for even insinuating such a thing. It was real though.

Four months ago Tsukune Aono had been summoned here by magic to become the shield hero and four months ago Malty was prepared to royally fuck him over but to her surprise, she didn't. Tsukune was so average in every way and in some ways below that but his kind heart wasn't. The ice surrounding hers melted as she got to know how sweet and respectful Tsukune was and she, for the first time in a long time, felt genuinely happy. This couldn't be the same shield hero her father had told her about, the monstrous, disloyal and immoral shield hero who her father hated with a burning passion. Tsukune Aono was different and she liked that. They made quite the team as they properly protected many villages during the first wave and even went on plenty of successful missions.

Tsukune and Malty were still going at it for another hour or so before they finally stopped. Tsukune and Princess Malty laid in bed exhausted and out of breath.

"So should we go check the quest board later?" Malty asked.

"Sure, though once I don't feel like I ran a marathon." said Tsukune.

Once both of them had gotten out of bed they went to the town square to check the message board and as it turns out their was only one quest available to them. Kill a dragon.

"Myne I'm not so sure this is a good idea, maybe we should turn back." suggested Tsukune. Myne wasn't listening though as she kept walking towards the small village being terrorized by said creature. Tsukune made a whining noise, "Seriously Malty I don't think I'm ready for something like this."

Malty laughed. "Nonsense! With me by your side we got this in the bag." Malty confidently said. Tsukune pointed out to her that they left Raphtalia behind so they're one person short. Malty felt a vein in her head ready to burst as soon as he mentioned that name. "Damn raccoon slut." Myne whispered to herself. Raphtalia was a demi-human that Tsukune had taken in out of the goodness of his own heart. Malty was at first reluctant to have a demi-human in their party but she grew fond of her a smidge as Raphtalia seemed to make Tsukune happy. It was like Myne was given a small look at what Tsukune would be like as a parent and she liked it. All that changed because as Raphtalia's level grew so did her body and once she hit around level 20 she went from small and adorable to womanly with a fantastic figure. Her and Malty did not get along well after that.

Malty and Raphtalia quickly began to see each other as rivals for Tsukune's affection. Raphtalia, after gaining a woman's body, realized she now had more than a chance with Tsukune so she made it her mission to try and keep as much of Tsukune's attention onto her. Him being a bit naive and too trusting made it easy for her.

Malty hated how for a good two weeks Tsukune was mostly doing duo missions with the raccoon girl. Raphtalia kept whining about how she wasn't a raccoon but a taki or tan iki or something but the princess could give a shit, that man stealer could be a garbage dwelling rat for all she cared. She tried to put her mind back on the mission at hand and saw that there was a carriage for transport just up ahead. They took it and only had to walk another five to ten minutes to reach the village and having arrived they were met with the sight of burned down homes and charred gardens. They saw a few bodies but given the size of the village it looks like most of them managed to escape, at least they hoped.

"Ready Tsukune!?" Myne yelled. She was more than prepared to face a dragon.

"Um Malty? We have a problem." Tsukune told her.

"What is it?"

"That's not a dragon. IT"S THREE!" Yelled Tsukune.

Malty looked towards the hills and flying towards them was one of the three dragons. White scales and one giant golden eye in the middle if it's head, didn't look like something she should underestimate but still one, three or ten dragons wasn't going to keep her from a fight. Tsukune used the shield to put up a flame absorbing barrier and Malty was always happy to see how resourceful he was but then again there's only so much damage that barrier can hold before it shatters. Three sources of fire meant that it won't last long.

"Tsukune! Put a few leaves shields down I can use them to get some air." Malty said.

Both of the prepared to attack but right as their plan was going to be set in motion a huge bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and cracked the dragons scales.

"Oh no. Not again!" Malty groaned. She looked around to see where the bolt came from but before she could find the source the dragon began to rise again. She readied her weapon but of course as she expected another bolt came down and this time blew most of the dragons scales tight off its left side. "Looks like we're done here Tsukune."

Tsukune sighed, removed the barrier and made a smacking sound in frustration. "I thought you convinced your dad to stop this?" he asked. Malty said she did but they should have expected him not to listen. Tsukune looked over at the dragon as huge spears impaled the dragons exposed flesh, killing it. He looked up at the hill and saw the other two dragons being dealt with just as easily.

Malty walked right over to where she saw the group responsible and ignored all the bowing and saluting. The princess walked right up to the captain's tent and stormed in demanding to know what he was doing fighting their battles. Malty rubbed her temples as the captain explained they were only following the king's orders. Malty knew she couldn't be mad at men and women just doing their job but her dad was another story.

King Aultcray, Malty's dad, held quite the grudge against the shield hero but once he learned that his eldest had fallen for him, and now that the Queen had returned, he had no choice but to put that aside if only for his daughter's happiness. He had done just that but then another problem presented itself since the king felt Tsukune and Raphtalia weren't fit to keep his daughter safe. He told most of his advisors and others who worked near him that the only reason Tsukune's group was so successful was because Malty picked up the slack. Word of this got around and now there was a good chunk of people who would comment about it saying things like "Good thing Shield boy's got the princess around or he'd be dinner." and "Feel bad for Princess Malty being stuck with bed head over there must be a hassle." and one he heard just recently, from a few women at a tavern, that he actually liked "Heard that the princess is only with him cuz he's got a big… sword in his pants." Tsukune and Malty had heard that one and Malty punched him in the gut after she saw him have a stupid smile on his face.

Tsukune and Malty went all the way back to the castle and the princess felt too tired to confront her father about his interfering so they both decided to go back to their separate rooms. King Aultcray and Queen Mirellia weren't going to let them share a room while they stayed in the castle, though the queen did point out that it wouldn't be a problem if they were married. Princess Malty had a much better relationship with her family now that her demeanor had changed for the better.

Tsukune was laying down in his bed completely bruised since he had to stop a fight between Raphtalia and Malty. Once they got back Raphtalia and the princess were at each other's throats or their hands were anyway. He was about to close his eyes until he heard the door to his room open and in walked Princess Malty. He was more than happy to be deprived of sleep if it meant he could be with her. Both wasted no time getting right to the good part. Tsukune was already tearing off Malty's clothes and the princess began to unfasten his pants.

A minute later, Tsukune and Malty were already under the sheets tongue tied and grabbing at each other. The lovers thought they were being discreet but, unknown to them, The queen had followed her daughter to Tsukune's room and was not surprised in the slightest to hear what was going on in there. She had been keeping tabs on the shield hero and her daughter for some time now. The queen, at first, was worried that Malty had some ulterior motive behind her infatuation with Tsukune but to her relief she was genuinely happy with him. "Very happy from the sounds of it." she whispered to herself. All Mirellia could hear was the hard banging of the bed's wooden headboard making contact with the stone castle wall and her daughter's screams of pleasure. "Pretty impressive for two people who were virgins till a few months ago." the queen thought.

Malty had her legs wrapped around Tsukune's waist. "Harder you simp. FASTER!" Malty yelled. The princess knew Tsukune hated being called that, but it's not like she was wrong. Malty called him that one time in a public place and then the term kinda stuck with him.

"I told you not to call me that anymore!" Tsukune complained.

Malty giggled and smirked at him. "Whatcha gonna do about it SIMP HERO?"

Malty got her answer as Tsukune flipped her over on her stomach and began fucking her downward dog position. Malty loved it though, but now she was worried she may not be able to walk in the morning. She didn't want her father claiming Tsukune did anything terrible to her, even though she almost did that to him. Tsukune didn't need to know that though. Princess Malty decided it'd be best to just lay down and enjoy the love making.

"Tsukune? I gotta tell you something but don't stop what you're doing." Malty said. Tsukune was curious now but Malty was having trouble telling him through the panting, grunting and whimpers she was making. "I wanted to tell you that- OH SHIT I"M CUMMING!"

"Me too sweetie." Tsukune said.

"Oh god." Malty whimpred. She could feel Tsukune's cock twitching and she tried to get the words out of her mouth before they both finished. "I'M PREGNANT!" Malty blurted out.

"WHAT!?" yelled Tsukune.

The door to the room was blasted open via magic.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?"

"Mom?" Malty now looking like a deer surprised deer.

Queen Mirellia had walked away but went back to grab something she had dropped and now she stood at the doorway seeing things she wished she hadn't. The Shield Hero on top of her daughter and both of them in the midst of an orgasm. Once the Shield Hero was done unloading his seed into her daughter the queen found her voice once more and demanded that they get dressed and meet her and the king in her private chambers.

Tsukune got dressed as did Malty and as they both walked towards the queens chambers they only had one thing on their mind. "The king's gonna kill me." thought Tsukune.

"My dad is gonna kill Tsukune." thought Malty.

Everyone was now inside the bedroom of the Queen and King, and no one said a thing. The king looked like he was about ready to jump over the table and strangle Tsukune, The queen gave an icy stare to both the young adults seated before her and both Malty and Tsukune simply had their heads down in shame.

The king was the first to speak. "What do you have to say for yourself shield hero?" The king asked. He waited for an answer but none came. "WELL!?" he shouted.

The queen sighed. "Yes Malty what were you thinking, unprotected intercourse?" she questioned.

"Don't blame her dear." The king said. He looked at Tsukune and growled. "It's obvious the Shield Hero who should be blamed!" he argued.

"Do not start this now Aultcray." The queen said.

The king got out of his chair and pointed an accusing finger at Tsukune Aono. "The Shield Hero seduced a member of the royal family! No doubt for the purpose of tainting the royal line with his peasant spawn."

"That's not true! If Tsukune wanted that I'd have gotten pregnant months ago." The princess stated. Then she looked over at Tsukune who had a look of disbelief on his face. Malty took a few more moments to realize what she just said. "Oh shit." she thought.

"How long has this been going on!?" The king demanded to know.

"A few months." Both Malty and the queen answered.

"You knew this whole time!?" asked both Malty and Aultcray.

"I'm gonna die!" thought Tsukune.

The queen raised her hand to demand silence and she exhaled. "The way I see it there's only one thing we can do." she stated.

"Kill the Shield Hero and never let Malty out of the castle ever again?" guessed the king.

"DAD!" yelled Malty.

The queen smiled and continued. "No, of course not."

"Then what?" asked the king. He dreaded the answer since his wife still had a huge smile on her face.

A week later and many lords and ladies were gathered in the castle garden to celebrate the wedding of The Shield Hero Tsukune Aono and Malty S. Melromarc. The city was full of citizens from other regions as well. Queen Mirellia sat next to her husband and was using magic to seal his mouth shut so he couldn't object. She was so happy, she figured there was no man out there that Malty would even consider marrying. Here she was though , beautiful white dress, stunning setting and fantastic music to celebrate her daughter's wedding. The ceremony went off without a hitch and her daughter became Princess Malty S. Aono of Melromarc.

A year after the wedding Melty the heir to the throne, and the youngest princess, was busy making silly faces at her nephew. The baby had no name almost three months later because everyone in the royal family had different opinions on what the boy's name should be. Tsukune tried to put in his idea, his being his father's name, but they quickly shot it down much to Tsukune's sadness. The Queen, King and Princess Malty kept butting heads on the matter and it looked like it was never going to be resolved. Raphtalia was still envious of Malty so she made it a point to keep her distance from her but Tsukune's son was another story. The baby boy looked to be taking after his father for the most part and Raphtalia would sometimes babysit and secretly pretend that the boy was hers and Tsukunes.

Tsukune was very happy to see his son was healthy, but he was a bit worried about Raphtalia's behavior. Tsukune swears he woke up in the middle of night one time and heard Raphtalia trying to get him to call HER mommy. Hell, Melty swore she caught Raphtalia wearing one of Malty's rings while muttering "Mrs. Aono" but Raphtalia assured them she was just seeing things.

Raphtalia aside, Tsukune had more pressing matters to attend. He walked towards his and Malty's room and found his wife dressed in a maid outfit.

Malty bowed to Tsukune. "Welcome master."

Tsukune was pretty grateful for being brought here indeed.


	3. Tsukune X Kurumu Kurono

Kurumu Aono, formerly Kurono, was taking an elevator up to the 7th floor of a trading company business' skyscraper. Kurumu is a 24 year old succubus and a wife of two years. Now married to her destined one Tsukune Aono, her life was one big dream come true. She graduated from Yokai Academy, barely yukari would sometimes add, and went to college. Her friends had gone their separate ways since Yokai Academy but Tsukune and her stuck together since they had started dating during their final year of highschool. College didn't exactly go great for her since she was never the most gifted when it came to academics. Tsukune on the other hand worked hard and got a good degree and luckily for Kurumu her beauty landed her a modeling gig in Victoria's Secret.

Kurumu arrived at the 7th floor and she began walking towards Tsukune's cubicle. She noticed all eyes were on her and felt a little bit of her ego boosting. The fact that she was wearing black skinny jeans and a tight brown sweater that hugged her chest was probably the reason.

"Ah to be a succubus." Thought Kurumu.

She kept on walking towards her destination and she may be walking a little more seductively for fun. Swaying her hips so her heart shaped behind was teasing those she passed, and her breasts bounced with every step. Since highschool her cup size had grown two sizes from F to an H. Same size as her mothers now. Kurumu noticed, as she was walking, a few of the men and women giving her a wink or a cheeky grin and she winked back. She found out a while back that a few people in this building were actually monsters as well and they certainly panicked when she caught two women in the bathroom in semi monster form. They calmed down of course when they found out that she was a monster as well and that Tsukune was a vampire. She waved at them and then kept walking.

Kurumu reached Tsukune's desk and he was too into his work to notice her and that gave her an idea. The succubus had a smug grin on her face as she went directly behind her husband and rested her huge breasts on his head and then rested her hands on her breasts. "Hiya hubby!" Kurumu said with glee.

Tsukune was happy to hear his wife's voice but he was a bit worried since he could see that Kurumu's teasing with him was making the men, and even a few women, in the office glare at him. "Just like old times" thought Tsukune. "Sweety, you mind getting off me?" Tsukune asked in a sort of pleading tone.

"MMM BUT WHY?" Kurumu whined. She got up and pretended to pout and jumped up and down like a spoiled child. She knew her boobs were bouncing up and down like crazy and she saw Tsukune looking around nervously.

Tsukune waved his hand at her in a panic. "Kurumu stop it." He whispered to her. He could feel the malice coming from his coworkers

Kurumu laughed and then stopped playing around. She could smell the mix of lust and jealousy around them. "You said we'd go out for dinner after work and my photoshoot finished so I figured I'd keep you company till you're off." She explained.

"I know, I'm almost off soon so can you wait over there?" He pointed to the empty cubicle next to his. She listened and sat in the chair but then began spinning around in it like a child. Tsukune smiled, he loved Kurmu's child like behavior. He began working but he heard the camera's on people's phones going off and sighed. He looked up from his desk and saw that a lot of his coworkers were taking pics of his wife. He ignored them and went back to work till his boss came and asked him for a project he needed to have finished. Tsukune's boss was a well looking man in his early thirties and a bit of a player. He's the head of this branch of the company mainly because his father is one one of the top benefactors for the company. Tsukune handed the project to him and his boss looked at Kurumu and flinched before walking away.

Kurumu quickly threw up her middle finger when he was walking away. She still remembers how back around 7 months ago, during an office party, he had grabbed her ass and hit on her. Kurumu wasn't having any of that of course so she rejected him, though when he threatened Tsukune's job itself he thought he had her cornered. She pointed out to him that she made twice as much as Tsukune did and that they'd be just fine without his job, but also that she saw his advances coming a mile away and prepared for just such an occasion. Her husband's boss was quite surprised when she pulled out a tape recorder that now had incriminating evidence and she had somehow gained access to a video of him sexually harassing some of Tsukune's female coworkers. It goes without saying that Tsukune's position was safe and the women had one less douchebag to deal with.

Tsukune was finally off work and they took a cab to a fancy restaurant and got a table within minutes of arrival (Having a famous model for a wife has its perks). The couple were seated next to the giant fish tank attached to the wall and had their order taken. Tsukune was listening to Kurumu talk about a show she enjoyed watching. He really hated reality shows but he still listened no matter how much it sucked. Tsukune was grateful when Kurumu's rambling was interrupted by a fan of hers. Her fan looked to be about their age, female and stuttering badly.

"Calm down, no need to be nervous." Kurumu said. The woman wanted her autograph and a picture, which she was more than happy to give. "Don't do anything naughty with that now." Kurumu teased with a wink.

Tsukune watched the young ladies face turn red and then she thanked Kurumu and walked back to her table. Tsukune saw the girl head back to her table with what looked to be a girlfriend. "I'm sometimes surprised by how many female fans you have as well, sweety." Tsukune told her.

Kurumu responded by lifting both her breasts with her palms and had a proud look on her face. "With puppies like these? How would I not?!" Kurumu boasted.

Tsukune looked around and of course everyone was watching his wife grope herself. Tsukune asked her to cool it with the lewd stuff but she just giggled and did a little more before stopping. Tsukune was relieved when their order arrived and the couple chowed down. Once they had finished their food Kurumu happily ordered some dessert as well. Tsukune knew kurumu loved her desserts and her being a succubus meant she could eat a whole cake and not gain weight.

Kurumu and Tsukune finished eating, paid the bill and left to their car. The bluenette walked with her husband but before they could reach the car, someone called for her.

"Hey chesty!"

Kurumu groaned. "Not this shit again." She whispered to herself. She turned around and put on a fake smile. The man that cat called her was a well built, thug looking individual. "You must be one of my adoring fans?!" Kurumu said with fake cheerfulness.

The guy walked over and looked her up and down, completely ignoring the man next to her. "Kurumu Aono, right?" he asked. She nodded. "Seen your photos and I gotta say 'Whistle' DAMN."

Tsukune was getting angry. Not only was this guy pretty much undressing Kurumu with his eyes, he was hitting on her right in front of him. When he started to walk over to confront this ass bag Kurumu put up her hand to tell him to stop.

Kurumu was not going to let Tsukune fight this guy. He wasn't weak by any means she knew that but she needed to be the one to handle this. The succubus knew if her husband got involved it would not end well. She needed to send this guy packing and soon, before Tsukune's Shinso side went berserk. "Thank you so much for the compliment, always happy to meet a fan!" She exclaimed. "So you want an autograph, picture or maybe a quick video for, what is it called, Tik Tok?"

The thug licked his lips and grinned. "Video sounds nice, but not sure you bouncing on my cock is age appropriate."

Kurumu could feel Tsukune ready to explode so she opted for the easy way out and temporarily charmed the guy. She told him to go home and beat his meat and leave her alone. It worked of course but now she had to deal with calming Tsukune down. The young wife had to get her husband out of his rage from time to time and she knew a few ways to do it, but she always went with her favorite way.

The young Succubus was now thrown onto her marriage bed by her husband. She had a little drool running down her mouth and she licked her lips in anticipation. Tsukune was always such a gentleman, kind and considerate, a gentle lover in bed and she loved that about him. Kurumu Aono would be lying though if she said she didn't love it when he was in his Shinso form. Seeing his silver hair, ripped bat leathered body and his bright red eyes brought her back to when she was first dating and engaged to Tsukune. Her first time with Tsukune back during college was as magical as she had imagined it. Tsukune was gentle, slow and passionate. Tsukune and her were virgins back then so it was perfect but a month after, Tsukune snuck into her dorm room in the middle of the night in his Shinso form and he looked damn near feral. Turns out the lack of sex due to the extreme studying for a class test and a full moon sent a shinso on the hunt for a mate. Tsukune didn't make love to her that night, he FUCKED HER. She also remembered when she took Tsukune to the succubus realm for the first time. Tsukune had just proposed to her and her mother Ageha insisted they celebrate in the succubus realm, but neither of them knew that a black moon was forming and a Shinso was unable to hide his form or power during those two days. Kurumu spent those two days fighting off her fellow succubi off, as each one wanted nothing more than to mount all thick eleven inches of Shinso vampire cock. Kurumu's own mother even made a few attempts and even after the moon had left she begged her daughter to stay in the succubus realm where they could share her fiance. Kurumu refused obviously but after her and Tsukune were married she did let her mother join her during a few sessions over the years, Tsukune sure didn't complain having two bombshell sex monsters in his bed. She even once let Moka, now silver haired moka permanently, have a go at Shinso Tsukune a year ago. Kurumu wanted to object to them doing it without a condom but Moka assured her that she prepared contraceptive pills and a virgin vampire couldn't get pregnant her first time anyway. Kurumu realized that was total BS when she traveled to London for a photoshoot 6 months later and met up with Moka only to see the vampire heir had a baby bump. Kurumu would've strangled her friend right then and there but she had a group of bodyguards near her to assure Moka and the unborn shinso were protected. Kurumu made sure to keep this info away from Tsukune at least till she herself gave him a baby or two.

Now here she was pinned down to her bed as her husband took her roughly from behind and Kurumu loved every second of it. Her inner walls massaged Tsukune's cock as he thrusted in and out of her. The only sounds coming from their house were female screams of pleasure and male grunts and groans. Kurumu transformed into her succubus form and her long sharp nails tore through the bed as she gripped it hard and Tsukune would have crushed her waist with how hard he gripped her and her pussy would be stretched out and unusable if she wasn't literally made for sex. Kurumu looked out of her open blinds to see some eyes staring at them and she wasn't surprised. When they first moved here they knew from the yokai residence book that a few of their neighbors were monsters as well. They happily introduced themselves and let them know they had nothing to hide from them. A problem did occur shortly after though when they found out Tsukune was a Shinso Vampire. A few of their female neighbors tried to seduce him and one even tried to seduce Kurumu to get to him. She made it clear that Tsukune was hers but she was more than happy to put on a show for her fellow monsters. Kurumu felt Tsukune stop but before she could ask why, she was lifted and with his vampire strength Tsukune laid on his back and held kurumu by the waist as he lifted her up and down on his cock. Kurumu couldn't think straight as she was used like a blow up doll or a fleshlight.

Kurumu felt nothing but pleasure as her husband used her but then she felt her orgasm coming and she begged Tsukune to come inside her. Tsukune happily obliged. She felt Tsukune's cock ram balls deep into her and that was enough to send her to the edge, her pussy clamped down on that vampire cock as it pumped her full of thick streams of potent seed. Both of them collapsed into each others arms and drifted off into sleep but not before Kurumu felt a jolt through her lower part of her belly. She went to sleep with a big smile on her face since she was now properly bred by her husband.

Three years passed and now Kurumu was in bed asleep until she was woken up by a little blue haired girl with chocolate eyes. The Succubus hugged the little girl tight and dragged her under the covers. Kurumu smothered her daughter in kisses and she giggled loudly trying to break free. Ageha Aono, daughter of Tsukune and Kurumu Aono, was a two year old endless ball of energy. "Time for breakfast sweet pea."

"Yahoohoo!" Ageha cheered.

Kurumu prepared some eggs and sausage for the two of them as well as some coffee and toast for Tsukune for when he got out of the shower.

"Daddy said he's taking me and big brother to a movie!"

Kurumu felt a vein ready to pop in her forehead at the mention of Ageha's brother. Moka had given birth to a dark haired boy and Tsukune was quite shocked when Moka called asking if he would be willing to meet him. Tsukune adored both his children and Kurumu really liked the little boy as well but she was still pissed about certain things. Tsukune's mom was over the moon when she found out she was going to be a grandmother but she was even more shocked to find out she already was. Moka came to their home and introduced the elder Aono's to her son, Tsukune Aono II, Tsukune and everyone else just called him Tsuki or junior though. Tsukune's mom gave Tsukune an earful when she thought Tsukune had cheated on me and Tsukune's father was not a physical person but still he socked Tsukune in the face. Luckily for him Kurumu explained that they both invited Moka into their bed and both elders felt relief that their son was not a cheater. Moka's silver hair though was something they asked about but Moka quickly told them that her pink hair and green eyes were done with hair dye and contacts.

Kurumu heard a knock at the door and knew who it was. She opened it to reveal Moka and her son Tsuki. "Hi MISS AKASHIYA." Kurumu said.

Moka's brow twitched and she hissed before replying. "Hello Kurumu I came to-"

"Oh please call me MRS. AONO." Kurumu said smugly.

Moka, once everything was out in the open, decided to move to the same city as her and Tsukune, but she made sure to live in a fancy hotel. Now they saw each other almost everyday and even visited Tsukune's parents with Tsuki every once in a while. They both even agreed to share Tsukune, but Kurumu made sure to point out frequently the ring on her finger and her last name. Moka made sure to rub it in her face that her son was more powerful and a full fledged vampire heir. Tsukune just kind of stayed out of those fights and just enjoyed having two great kids.

Moka was too tired to fight right now. " I came to drop off Tsuki… and see Tsukune." Moka stated.

"Yeah come in." Kurumu moved aside. Kurumu saw Tsuki getting all excited for his day with Tsukune but she noticed Moka was heading upstairs. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Going upstairs to the shower."

"Tsukune's in the shower!"

"... I know." Moka said with a lustful stare.

Kurumu and Moka just stared daggers at each other for a minute.

"KIDS MOMMIES HAVE TO GO UPSTAIRS BE GOOD!" Both Succubus and Vampire yelled.

Tsukune was surprised when Moka and Kurumu rushed into the shower with him. Moka was pushed up against the shower wall and was trying her best to hold back any loud moans or screams while getting pounded by Tsukune. Kurumu was busy having her nipples sucked on like a baby as Tsukune's fingers went in and out of her. "I gotta finish this quick or we're gonna miss the movie."

"CUM IN ME!" Moka screamed.

"I'M GONNA CUM!" Screamed Kurumu.

Tsukune finished inside Moka and played with Kurumu's clit while she squirted.

"Tsukune I love you." Both Moka and Kurumu said.

"I love you both too." Tsukune kissed both of them. He had two great kids and two great women in his life. He was most certainly blessed.


End file.
